


hurt feelings

by mourningafter (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, M/M, Smosh Games - Freeform, but like courtney and damien fake date, coze, shaymien - Freeform, smosh - Freeform, this is really a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourningafter
Summary: when courtney miller needs a fake date, damien easily does the favor for his best friend. only for shayne topp to show up and cause him to fall in love.





	hurt feelings

**Author's Note:**

> it took me three days to write this! i’m really sort of proud of it because it’s the longest one-shot i’ve written. 
> 
> title is from the song hurt feelings by mac miller !

“i just need a fake date,” courtney miller said over the phone to her friend. it was the middle of the night, and damien was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to take in what she was saying. 

he had been peacefully sleeping when his phone rang, and the conversation started with courtney saying, “please just listen, hear me out!” so here he was, trying to keep up with her words while his body tried to fall into a heap and go back to sleep.

a sigh escaped his mouth, “elaborate. or call me tomorrow. i’m tired, court.”

“i know! but my parents are throwing a small party and i need a fake date. i can’t bring boze as my date, my parents will throw a fit,” she explains, and damien can hear the disappointment. of course she couldn’t have her girlfriend be her date— the miller’s were homophobic enough. “can you just do me this favor? i can pay you back whenever.”

it was a lot to take in. courtney needed him to act like her fake boyfriend, even though damien was admittedly gay. however, her parents didn’t know this fact.

so with a sleepy brain, he gently told her, “i’ll do it. no favor needed back. call me in the morning and we can talk more.”

he heard courtney gasp loudly and squeal to herself. a smile spread over his face and his brought one fist to his eye and rubbed it. “you’re a lifesaver! i love you so much, oh my gosh, damien haas you are my superhero!”

“i love you too, court. now go back to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

courtney held onto the thought of calling him in the morning. as damien was sliding on his shirt, his phone rang with a facetime call and he easily answered. “good morning,” damien cheerfully said, finishing putting on his shirt. “how’d you sleep.”

“good, i suppose. i told my mom that you were coming but i called you my boyfriend. i’m sorry,” she visibly cringed while saying it. damien frowned, but shrugged. she had to, it wasn’t her fault in any way, shape, or form. strands of her hair fell in her face as she talked, gesturing with her hands. “so the party is on saturday. something formal, maybe? maybe just like a casual formal. it’s dinner and a movie at ours. boze is going to come, you know as a guest. i told my mom that she and i are best friends.” she looks away from the screen, and damien can tell that she’s hurting. it hurts to be seventeen and afraid to come out to your parents. damien can’t relate; his mom is one of his biggest supporters. he frowns.

“don’t worry, court. i’ll make sure you two get some quality time, even if that means i have to talk to some people who would hate me if they found out i’m gay.” the statements make courtney giggle, and she smiles at her friend. he returns it easily, picking at the hem of his shirt. “anyone else coming?”

she nods. “my mom invited the topp’s. and the sui’s, so i should be good. you fine with hanging out with olivia and shayne?”

shayne topp. the kid who helped damien on his first day here. thinking about it just makes damien’s insides go fuzzy.

it was a year or so ago, before he really knew anyone. he had just moved here with his mom, and it was tough. he was constantly upset and on his own, nobody knew him or wanted to try and get to know him. shayne on the other hand managed to help him get through the first day. sure, he was technically assigned to help damien around since he was new, but his gentle talks and funny stories made it manageable. then from shayne he met courtney, who welcomed him with open arms; her kind words and warm hugs made him feel better every single time he was around her.

he hasn’t had a lot of talks with shayne. they spoke on some occasions but usually they were with someone else. shayne had noah and damien had courtney and boze.

so at this news, damien finally asks, “do you know shayne’s, like, sexuality?”

courtney laughs and his face flushes. she probably thought he had a crush on shayne, and possibly he did. he was confused on his feelings. there was a time where he has crushes on people at his old school, but now he was unsure.

she waved him off. “from what he’s told me, he’s straight. if you want to get with him, you have got to find out for yourself.”

this makes damien flinch. he really didn’t want to ask. maybe shayne would think that he wanted to date him and never talk to damien again.

the idea of him and shayne never talking again freaked him out only slightly. sure, they barely talked, but whenever they did, damien could feel his face heat up and his heart skip.

“uh,” he coughs, “i might take you up on that favor, actually.”

 

* * *

 

saturday rolled around quicker than imaginable. damien showed up at courtney’s twenty minutes early, to meet her parents and have them convinced they were dating. they greeted him happily.

“damien!” her mom squealed, pulling him into a tight hug. he gave a fake smile and looked at courtney for help, but she was still going through the motions. after pulling away, he fixed his tie and greeted her dad. he was very firm with damien, seeming to be off about the brunet boy. this worried damien, but later the man was okay with him. damien took this as a win and smiled.

courtney got her hair from her mom, who’s hair was also blonde. the two looked very similar: courtney’s dad looked out of place next to them. the younger girl seemed put off whenever she forced herself to look like the two of them were dating.

it wasn’t bad. holding hands was normal, the two already did that at school, just because they were good friends. it wasn’t bad when damien pressed a kiss to courtney’s cheek either, the girl was okay with that. it was when they both realized that if they had to kiss that they would both be uncomfortable heavily.

it would be a fake kiss, but they were both gay to their own extent. as soon as boze showed up, damien watched as anxiety slid off of courtney. she met her girlfriend with a tight hug, whispering, “we can do this,” to each other, and damien’s heart was melting. he felt bad that they were forced into secrecy because of other people, but it was the safest way.

boze walked up to damien, punching him playfully. “hey bud. how’s fake dating my girlfriend?” she said the last part quietly so nobody could hear, and damien rolled his eyes.

“fantastic. her parents love me, bro,” he said in a deeper voice, making his friend laugh. she was dressed in super casual clothes, which was making courtney’s parents frown.

but the blonde girl already had a plan formed in her head; damien could tell by the smile that was on her face. she ran over and grabbed her girlfriend’s arm, which made boze smile lightly and turn to her. courtney whispered something in low voices before turning to damien and her parents.

“i’m going to go get boze in something more formal,” she excitedly announced, pulling on her girlfriend’s arm and dragging her up the stairs. her mother laughed like it was okay, and her father just grunted. damien knew this was their getaway — some little time to theirselves.

time passed by quickly. courtney got boze in a cute black dress, and shayne and olivia (along with their parents) showed up. damien kept catching shayne’s eye.

the boy was in a tie and a white button-down shirt, some black dress jeans and some black shoes. damien was only in a tie and a button-down shirt, along with his black skinny jeans and checkered hightops. the other boy’s sandy hair was slicked back only slightly, but damien was having fun watching as shayne would push it back every five minutes.

courtney and boze kept finding time to sneak away together to get some alone time in. when he thought her parents were looking, damien would plant a kiss on the girl’s cheek to ensure that they believed they were a couple.

dinner consisted of sexual tension between the actual couple. they sat next to each other, holding hands under the table. damien could see that boze was trying really hard not to kiss her girl right in front of everyone.

but then he’d get distracted by shayne. the boy was catching his eye every single second. the way he talked sent damien’s brain into overdrive. it was quiet and gentle, just like the first day they met. the way shayne talked with his hands made damien want to have them, he wanted to hold them close. it was a weird thing to want, but he just wanted to have someone like shayne.

like shayne.

okay, maybe damien did have a slight crush on the blond. but it wasn’t so bad! he just wanted to be able to hold his hand and kiss his forehead and run his fingers through his hair. he wanted shayne to whisper small “i love you”s to—

perhaps he had a huge crush.

he could feel courtney tapping on his arm. when he looked over, he noticed that courtney’s mom was looking at him with her mouth in a frown. damien’s heart fell to the bottom of his stomach as he looked back at courtney.

she cleared her throat. “damien, my mom was just asking you if you are going to college after high school.”

now everyone’s eyes were on him, and boy, damien did not like this. he hated attention, he hated everyone looking at him like he was crazy. he took a deep breath and looked over to the woman. “yes,” he whispered, “i, uh, well, uh, i plan on it.”

the anxiety in the pit of his stomach got bigger as she continued her questioning. “do you have a certain career you’re going for?”

“uh, i guess like, a nurse? perhaps doctor,” he lied through his teeth, his brain screaming at him.

she nodded. courtney’s father’s eyes narrowed at the boy. “what is your opinion on politics?”

damien choked on nothing. “i don’t really have one, sir.”

“how about other topics?” from beside damien, courtney rolled her eyes.

“dad, we are not doing this tonight.”

“why not?” the man questioned. “i want to know your boyfriend’s opinion. damien, son, what do you think about religion?”

“uh,” he was at a lost for words. his eyes flickered between courtney to shayne to boze, and then to olivia who only raised an eyebrow. “i guess i don’t have a, um, firm stand on that, sir.” his voice was shaky, clearly afraid of what courtney’s father would think.

but at that, the man just nodded and turned to shayne and asked him the same questions. apparently shayne also didn’t like politics but he was christian- not surprising at all.

damien looked over to courtney who only put her hand in his and squeezed it. most likely for emotional support. all of damien’s friends knew about his anxiety and how he struggled, so she probably took a guess and decided to make sure he was okay. he would be.

 

* * *

 

“have you done it yet?”

the question was lingering between the two. courtney sighed and shook her head, and damien frowned slightly. “i haven’t found the time. my dad would flip if he heard anything other than straight anyways.”

now he nodded, still sort of upset. he just wanted to know wether or not he had a chance with the other boy. and right now, his eyes were glued to every small move shayne did.

his laugh echoed in damien’s ears, and his bright smile was etched in his brain. damien wanted to go ask him himself, but fear was building up in his veins and his head would go fuzzy. it was odd, as well. the brunet didn’t even realize he had a crush on shayne until now. until this night, really. everything shayne did sent his heart into a frenzy.

he would have to ask shayne the question himself. and he knew how.

so after saying a quick, “i’ll be back,” damien made his way over to the other boy. the blond was sitting on the couch, his eyes gently closed as he was trying to relax. courtney’s, olivia’s, and shayne’s parents were all one room over, earshot distance, so he would have to make sure not to talk. perfect.

sitting down, he pulled out his phone, opening up his notes app. his mouth went dry as he typed the message in, and he felt sick as he set his phone on shayne’s thigh.

shayne opened his eyes. with a weird look to damien, he picked up the phone and read the message. with no hesitation he typed away, sending damien’s stomach into another jolt as he started to worry. then shayne turned off damien’s phone and gave it back, a small smile on his face. he stood up just as fast and walked over to olivia, who was just on her phone.

that made damien uneasy. the way that shayne walked off without damien reading the message first. so with shaking hands and a busy brain, damien unlocked his phone and read what was put.

and the message was short. it made damien’s stomach jolt one more time and his eyes widen, and suddenly he was standing on the top of the world. he felt happiness seep into his bones as he grinned, jumping up and heading over to courtney.

the girl was in the middle of a conversation with her girlfriend, “-and that’s why i cut my hair.”

boze nodded, but looked up as a giddy damien popped up beside them. upon seeing the look on her best friend’s face, courtney’s mouth fell open and she asked with her eyes. the shine in his was amazing — you could tell that he was absolutely happy.

“yes!” he excitedly whispered, bouncing on his feet. “courtney, i have a chance with-“

the sentence was cut short when damien looked over and saw her dad staring right at him. the sinking feeling washed over him again, and his heart rate picked up.

“can we like, get out of here?” he asked quietly. “all of us.”

she nodded. “dad!” she called, looking behind her and making eye contact. “we’re going to walk to the park. all of us. olivia? shayne? you guys down?”

shayne agreed as well as olivia. the five of them headed out the house, damien finding himself staring a little too much at every feature shayne had. the way his blue eyes focused on what he was doing with such intent, or the way that his tongue poked out when he sent a smile damien’s way.

he stood beside courtney and boze as they walked, the girls’ hands intertwining. olivia held onto her phone, texting whoever, and shayne had his hands in his pockets, walking ahead of the group.

after talking to boze, courtney finally took her chance and pushed damien to go ahead of him, to walk next to shayne. he stumbled on the concrete, surely going red as shayne looked over at him. he stood up straight and diverted his gaze, a smile falling on his face and so many feelings uncoiling inside him.

anxiety, from being next to his crush. happiness, because he had a chance with the boy. confusion, he had no idea what to do. his palms were sweating as he put his hands together and walked next to his crush, a boy who he wants but will probably never get.

after two minutes of silence, shayne broke it. “you mind telling me what you are?”

it was only fair. shayne spilt his secret, and now it was damien’s turn. he shook his head playfully.

“i thought everyone knew by now,” he admits, kicking a rock. “i’m gay.”

“i thought so. so you’re courtney’s date?”

“she has homophobic parents. i’m her fake boyfriend for the night.”

“ah, i see.” shayne was inching closer to damien, damien’s anxiety growing more and more. from behind them, courtney was silently freaking out, her heart ready to burst from the cuteness and the happiness for her best friend that she was feeling.

part of damien wanted to reach over and grab shayne’s fingers and hold his hand. the other part wanted to see if shayne would do anything before damien. their seventeen year old hearts were beating rapidly.

so damien began talking. his mouth began moving as he just spoke whatever he could think about. his anxiety made him babble like this, go on and on. shayne nodded along, growing closer to the boy and damien only spoke faster when he felt shayne’s arm hit his.

he talked about anything and everything. his brain couldn’t handle that shayne was right there, right next to him, hand holding distance. they reached the park, courtney and boze running to sit on the swings together and olivia to go sit on top of the monkey bars. the two boys found their way to a small spot under the whole playground set.

damien was talking about how scared he was on his first day of school. it got out of hand when shayne came into the picture, and he started stumbling over his words.

“...and then you came along, you know, to help me. i remember how nice you were, you spoke really gentle that day. honestly, i can’t believe that i didn’t realize i had a crush on you until courtney brought your name up a few days ago, uh, but now that i saw you i’m feeling so many things you know? you make me so anxious but like i’m so happy to be-“

shayne cut him off, “so you do have a crush on me? how cute.”

a smug smile was across shayne’s face and damien felt his heart pick up again. the anxiety in his stomach didn’t stop for a second as shayne put his hands on damien’s face. the blond’s eyes danced around, taking in every inch of the nervous boy’s face. all damien could do was take a deep breath and go for it.

damien doesn’t know why everyone says fireworks go off when you kiss someone. it feels like a hurricane is twirling in your stomach as you melt against them. his hands reach up to go into the other boy’s hair as he kissed shayne; it was better than expected. shayne was softer than damien imagined, being gentle with damien with soft fingers and careful lips.

when they finally separated, damien already missed shayne’s touch. the anxiety slightly uncoiled as shayne let out a cute laugh, his hands still on damien’s face and damien’s fingers still in shayne’s hair. under the playground set, together, damien finally felt content and safe. this was fake dating like with courtney, this was real.

the two jumped apart when they heard mulch crunch under someone’s feet, damien’s face turning a red shade that could only be described as shy. however, it was just boze and courtney, holding hands.

“hey guys,” courtney drawled out, looking between them. “having fun?”

damien let out a nervous laugh and played with the bottom of his shirt. “oh, you know,” he breathed out, “the best.”

from beside him, shayne laughed again and reached for damien’s hand, holding onto it tightly. the anxiety came undone and damien grinned now.

“the absolute best time.”

 

* * *

 

it’s been a month — and damien can easily admit it’s been one of the best months of his entire life.

shayne and he started dating. it was a mutual agreement, as well. turns out that shayne has liked him for a while, but was too afraid to say anything. that’s normal. damien did the exact same thing until that saturday under the playground set.

they’re not exactly in the so called “honeymoon phase” (although they are very touchy), but somehow they’ve become mature with this relationship. they talk out any little disagreement and always makes sure the other is okay. shayne’s learned how to effectively help his boyfriend whenever damien is having an anxiety attack (which isn’t as often now) and they’ve learned more about one another.

damien has learned that shayne’s parents are okay with him being out, they’ve just never said anything to courtney’s parents that could get him outed. courtney and shayne wanted to have an actual friendship that’s not destroyed just because of her parents.

speaking of which, courtney still was in the closet, but now she’s kind of living with her girlfriend. her parents and her had an argument over the matter (without giving away that she’s a lesbian; they learned that boze was one but not her), so they stopped talking.

for now it was lunch, and the commons were loud and bustling. damien was okay, however, because he had an arm around shayne’s waist and it was holding onto his left hand. shayne was talking to his friends, noah and keith, who were totally chill. almost everyone in the class knew that the couple were a thing.

every time damien saw shayne, he got excited and his heart would skip a beat. every time he held shayne’s hand he felt safe and content, and every kiss made him overwhelmingly happy. the blond managed to make him smile more, laugh more, talk more — without pressuring him, of course.

the taller boy’s mom met shayne just a week ago, also loving him and his personality. she accepted them as a couple easily, they all even went to see a movie together. with shayne’s head on damien’s shoulder and their hands together, damien’s mom beside him smiling at her son. inside her head she was silently thanking anyone and everyone for having a son with such a good heart and such a loving glance. she could see how he stared at shayne, the way he melted into their hugs and every small kiss they shared.

damien and shayne were beautiful, and they would continue being for years.

 

* * *

 

 

“i don’t know w-why,” was all damien said one night, laying next to his boyfriend on shayne’s bed. the night had fallen and they ended up cuddling, but damien had been in a weird headspace all day, and now he was finally letting go.

shayne made damien sit up, so he didn’t choke on his tears, and pulled him to his chest. damien’s cheeks were flushed and his nose and ears were red. tears streaks rushed down his face and fell onto his shirt, and his was struggling to breathe.

his hands were shaking as he laid them in his lap. one of shayne’s arms were wrapped around his torso and the other was halfway wrapped but his fingers were messing with damien’s hair.

for the whole day, something just seemed off with the brunet. he kept zoning out in his classes and at lunch. he just seemed weak and distracted, and he must have found the breaking point tonight.

it was scary. shayne wasn’t super used to damien’s panic attacks (no one is “used” to them) so he was scared that if he said something wrong that damien would spiral even more. so he just held him, hoping that damien could focus on regulating his breathing and calm down enough to talk.

the words came out of shayne’s mouth as he held his boyfriend. “you don’t need a reason, babe. i don’t blame you, so don’t blame yourself either. i love you very much, you know that right?”

inside, damien wanted to shake his head, but he just cried more, now wrapping his own arms around shayne. he was scared.

“c-can you just tell me about y-your day?” damien whispered. to distract him, that’s all.

shayne nodded gently. “of course i can.”

together, they sat there, holding onto each other as shayne told damien about how his day went. he made sure to tell damien how happy he was to see him this morning, and how much he loved him. it’s never bad to have a reminder that you’re loved. soon, damien’s breathing was back to normal and the tears stopped, but his hands still shook slightly.

then he fell asleep on shayne’s shoulder, shayne left with no explanation over what happened. but he didn’t want to pry — if damien wanted to tell him, he would — so he laid them down so damien could sleep better. it took him an hour, but soon shayne followed suit, his arms still tightly wrapped around his boyfriend.

he was not letting go.

 

* * *

 

 

a perfect sunday afternoon. the library was a quiet sanctuary that damien fled to whenever he needed to clear his head, and here he was with his book.

the clock on the wall was ticking quite loudly though, angering him just slightly. it was annoying and he was on edge.

his mom found out that he’s failing civics, and it’s pissing him off.

let’s just say that damien can’t pay attention. he sits next to boze, who loves to talk about anything and everything; but she still passes just because she’s smart. he’s falling behind, and he doesn’t want to run off to shayne to complain or breakdown. it was just him, his book, and the ticking of the clock.

after five more minutes of reading, he gives up trying to block the ticking. so with an angry groan, he yanks his phone out of his pocket and taps on the one contact he can rely on. just like that, his boyfriend picks up.

“hey babe! what’s up?” shayne asks, and damien can hear that he’s with some of his friends, which admittedly makes his stomach sink.

he sighs, “if you’re with friends i can like wait until later-“

“no!” it was sudden, almost desperate from shayne’s end. “i’m always here for you, dames. so talk to me. or i can come to you. where are you?”

“at the library. i just... need someone to talk to i guess. i’m going insane.”

“i’ll be there in five,” shayne decides. for those five minutes, the couple stays on the phone and damien recalls to shayne about how he’s failing civics and can’t concentrate. when he shows up, he sits with damien and helps him with his homework.

from there on, they both decide that damien needs a practical way to study. working with some flash cards, neat notes, and some memory games wouldn’t be so hard. on the bright side to this all, shayne would help him — after all, he was passing civics with a strong b, almost an a.

they worked until the library closed. damien could only thank his best friend, his boyfriend, for helping him through what he needed to. shayne only grinned.

“i’m proud of you,” he told damien on the walk home, stopping and turning him towards him. “for asking for help and working to make it all better for yourself. seriously, dames, i’m proud.”

a blush fell across his cheeks as he laughed, and shayne pulled him into a quick kiss, making everything better. damien was truly his happiest these months, and it was all because things were truly looking up.


End file.
